polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iranball
Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the Holocaust and enforcing Shiaball islam. Actually I will/want to go back to Zoroastrianism . He is of truly from the Aryan Race but no one believes it. Al-Ahwazball, Iranian Kurdistanball, South Azerbaijanball, and Balochistanball want freedom from him. Personality Iranball is misunderstood because only his Government is Islamic, while it's Peoples are leaving Islam and hate this Religion and also loves USA and the West. Relationships Friends * Iraqball (Sometimes) - Can into Shia just like I can, but he has lots of Sunnis. * Syriaball - Is also of Shia but also has lots of Sunnis. * Afghanistanball (sometimes) - We are just friends since we hate Pakistanball but get off the Fence! * Tajikistanball - He is of persian just like me despise not bordering me. * Armeniaball - Although is of Christian and is kebab remover we still like each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and like Russiaball. * Russiaball - Is of friend of mine even though is a kebab remover and christian we both are enemies with USAball. * Palestineball - Poor countryball.Dont worry we will destroy Israelcube and Judaismcube together. * Nazi Germanyball - Stop stealing my history but thanks for killing jews. Enemies * USAball - AMERICA IS THE GREAT SATAN!!!! How darings you support Israel! Soon i will get stronger and nuke yuo and Israel!!! * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zionist scum! * Saudi Arabiaball - SUNNI INFIDELS!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! * Azerbaijanball - You are worst brother ever even though you are Shia Islam. You are friends with the great Satan! I will nuke you! * Turkmenistanball - Stay away from my northern clay and no oil for you! Is Sunni, which is another reason we cannot into friendship. * Macedoniaball - I dont care if Alexander the not great was from you or Greeceball but you nearly destroyed my empire! * Greeceball - Same thing with Macedoniaball. * Serbiaball - He is of kebab remover. Wanna take me out? Then come at me! Gallery 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Links *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communism Category:Catholic Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Aryan Category:Kurdistanball Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Iran Category:Armenia BROS Category:Stupid Category:Muslim lovers Category:Highland Category:Jew Removers Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters Category:Arab hater Category:Anti-semite Category:Islam Removers Category:Defend kebab Category:Gyro remover Category:Uncolonized